1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic diaphragm and, more particularly, to an acoustic diaphragm for use in speakers, headphones and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an acoustic diaphragm used for a speaker, a headphone and the like is required to have characteristics such as high various strengths, high airtightness, high Young's modulus (modulus of elasticity; rigidity), and large internal loss (tan δ). To address such needs, studies have continuously been made regarding acoustic diaphragm materials and structures. For example, JP-A-2013-42405 and JP-A-2011-130401 disclose speaker diaphragm materials and structures.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an acoustic diaphragm which has excellent Young's modulus and internal loss (tan δ) values.